


Savor

by DecemberCamie



Series: i'm yours in fractions [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Universe, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: Killua tugs Gon forward and Gon follows him blindly—because he would follow Killua anywhere, through anything, bear any hardship as long as it meant they got to be like this, together again at the end of the day—and Killua kisses him again, full on the mouth.((I wrote a bunch of killugon kissing drabbles so here they all are in one place, Happy Valentine's Day<3))





	1. "Come to Bed" kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Come to bed” kisses: A has their hands on B’s neck, murmuring the phrase softly. A’s hands slide down B’s arms to their hands, lacing their fingers together and slowly starting to pull B towards their bedroom. A continues to pepper B with kisses all the while, trailing them down their jaw and neck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: canon universe, aged up characters

Killua murmurs the phrase softly against Gon’s lips, graceful hands trailing slowly downward from Gon’s tousled spikes to the smooth slope of his neck. 

Gon doesn’t hear the words at first; he’s too wrapped up in the soft curls of Killua’s hair, the softness of his mouth pressing soft kisses to Gon’s  _cheek-jaw-neck_ , his soft palms sliding against Gon’s calloused ones and the way their fingers interlock, one-by-one like perfect puzzle pieces fitting into place.

Killua tugs Gon forward and Gon follows him blindly—because he would follow Killua anywhere, through anything, bear any hardship as long as it meant they got to be like this, together again at the end of the day—and Killua kisses him again, full on the mouth.

“What?” Gon asks when Killua finally pulls back, utterly dazed.

Killua smiles with eyes cut from a midnight sky, and repeats softly—

“Come to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this daily! Some drabbles are longer than others, some are more angsty, others more steamy so.....there's a good variety in kisses. So stick around and read the rest as they come out! ^-^
> 
> [[My tumblr]](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


	2. Dying kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Dying kisses: A holds B in their arms, panicked, crying. Murmurs of “no, no, no.” Salt on their lips from tears. Voice cracking. Holding on tightly to their shirt, their shoulder, their hand, roughly pulling them against their body, anything to try and keep them tethered to this earth. Kissing them as they die (“no. No, stay awake—“), Kissing them once more even with the life has left their body (No. God, come back. Please, come back. Please, look at me, I’m right here”)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: canon divergence au……………………………chimera ant arc, Killua doesn’t make it back from his fight with the Ortho siblings
> 
> Warnings: character death, blood

It’s already too late when they find Killua.

Gon stops when he catches sight of silver hair matted with scarlet blood, feels the air leave his lungs in a single  _whoosh_  and ice seize his heart.

 _No,_  he thinks, eyes growing large, and then he’s sprinting, running so hard he almost falls in his desperation to get to his best friend, his first friend, his only friend that really matters—

“Killua!” he gasps as he falls to his knees.  _“Killua,_  Killua, no, p-please, Killua—” 

He pushes Killua over onto his back and hovers over him on all fours, breathing unsteady and too quick and ragged while Killua remains immobile underneath him. 

Killua’s always been pale, but this…this is something unnatural and—and _wrong_. His eyes are closed and sunken, chest unmoving. He smells strange and Gon’s stomach  _lurches_ and rolls. He squeezes his eyes shut, breathes heavy through his nose, curls his trembling hands into fists.

 _It’s just Killua,_ he tells himself while the back of his throat starts to burn. It’s just Killua.

“K-Killua,” he says between his teeth. Gently, carefully, he pulls Killua into his lap. He makes sure to prop Killua’s head up in the crook of his arm, tucks stray blood-stained sliver bangs behind Killua’s ear. “Killua, I f-finally found you…w-we can go h-home now. T-Together.”

 _Killua is cold in his arms,_  he thinks with a jolt. His best friend doesn’t move at the sound of Gon’s voice, doesn’t jump up or blink his eyes. He just lays there like a beautiful, silent doll, and then Gon realizes—

He can’t hear Killua’s heartbeat.

Gon’s vision blurs and hot tears roll down his cheeks. He stares down at Killua, uncomprehending. 

“No,” he whispers again, and his voice cracks on the simple word.  _“No._  Killua, Killua? Killu-a, don’t…Killua, don’t l-leave me, please—”

His shoulders shake uncontrollably as he shifts to pull Killua closer to him, sobs escaping from his lips. He cradles Killua’s jaw in his hands but he can’t even see clearly enough through his tears to make out his best friend’s face.

“Killu- _a,”_ Gon says brokenly. His heart is screaming in his chest, tearing his insides apart in pain— _“Please,_  not y-you, too.”

He leans forward and kisses Killua on the lips—softly and gently, two things he never was but something Killua deserves. He kisses Killua, burning eyes pressed tightly shut, but Killua’s lips are cold and unmoving under his.

Killua’s lips do not respond to his touch. 

Gon finally pulls back a few seconds later. He stares down at Killua, tears still running down his face, and the fracture in his heart spreads and cracks. His heart shatters while he holds his best friend in his arms, and Gon lets out another sob between his teeth.

He holds Killua to his chest—to his heart—and then Gon screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, haha ^^; Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks so far!


	3. Early Morning kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Early Morning Kiss - A kiss that’s a wake up call, its barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they’re so tired in the early morning haze._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: modern au, aged up characters

Gon wakes up to Killua’s arm being tossed lazily across his waist, his fiancée’s nose pressed against his left cheek and gentle lips on the corner of his mouth. It’s not close enough to count as a kiss, but if Killua was awake enough maybe it would be.

“Killu…a?” Gon asks drowsily. He doesn’t know what time it is—the blinds are drawn and it’s a Saturday, too early for even  _him_  to be up, so why is Killua—?

“Heyyyy, Gon.” Killua smiles up at him, not even half awake, but Gon’s heart flutters all the same. “Good mornin’.”

Gon laughs quietly, helplessly. He moves Killua’s starlight-dyed bangs to the side to kiss Killua’s forehead and says, “Good morning to you, too. Any reason why you’re up so early?”

Killua sighs. He clumsily takes Gon’s face in his hands and rubs his thumbs over Gon’s cheekbones.

“I dreamed it was our wedding day,” Killua says, brow furrowing. “And…and you totally messed up our kiss. So. We have to practice the kiss, Gon. You can’t mess up the most important part of our wedding.”

Gon blinks. And then he’s laughing so hard the bed shakes and Killua is staring at him, mouth agape.

“Gon—”

Gon crushes him to his chest. “Only  _you_  would dream about that Killua,” he says, grinning.

“But—!”

“Shhh, let’s just go back to sleep for now, okay?” He pulls the cover up to their shoulders before lightly pecking Killua’s pouting lips. “There’ll be plenty of time to practice kissing tomorrow when you’re not half asleep, okay? I promise.”


	4. Can't Let Go Yet kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Can’t Let Go Yet Kiss - The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other’s lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you don’t finally pull away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: canon universe, aged up characters

It's time to go.

Really, Killua should have left ages ago. But he’d woken up fifteen minutes too late, he and Gon had wasted another ten minutes tearing the apartment apart to find his Hunter badge and then Gon—

Well. Gon was the whole problem, wasn’t he?

Gon lets out a whine. “No, Killua, wait—”

 “Gon, c’mon, I’m gonna be late!” Killua says, caught between exasperation and amusement. 

He moves towards the door, fully intending on leaving this time. He doesn’t make it two steps before Gon’s hands are pulling at his wrists, tugging him backwards until he's stumbling into a broad chest and engulfed in two warm, muscular arms.

Their noses and mouths bump together between fits of laughter and giggles; they're both smiling so widely that they can barely even do the light, pecking kind of kisses at this point, and eventually they end up just staring into each other’s eyes and grinning like the love-sick fools they are. Gon gazes at Killua like he is starstruck and Killua’s toes curl at the rush of elation that sweeps over him.

Killua wounds his arms around Gon’s neck and leans his forehead against Gon’s with an inward sigh. _He is going to be so late, dammit._

“One more kiss,” he grumbles and his surrender is worth it for Gon’s answering, dazzling beam. “And then I  _really_  have to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to those who live in the eastern hemisphere!


	5. In The Moment kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In The Moment Kiss - Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked to damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: canon universe, aged up characters

Killua can’t remember what the fucking argument was about.

He and Gon always argue, okay, that isn’t anything new or even particularly interesting. They argue over stupid shit, like Killua stealing all the blankets, or Gon accidentally kicking Killua off the bed in the middle of the night— _that_  kind of stupid shit. And this isn’t a serious argument either, just a heated one that had gotten a little out of hand leaving them both with red-faces and heaving chests—

And then Gon freezes mid-shout, golden eyes locking on Killua’s face, and Killua’s stomach flips. There's something strange in the fixated, almost hungry, way Gon is staring at him, and he's not sure what to make of it.

“Wha—” is all he gets out before Gon slams him into the nearest wall.

His gasp is cut off by Gon’s lips—his hot, burning lips—pressing hard against his own. Their teeth clack, noses bumping, and Gon grabs Killua’s face to hold him still. The way he kisses Killua isn’t at all gentle; it's unyielding, insistent, so rough that it almost hurts, but at the same time it feels  _so damn good._

Killua digs his nails into Gon’s shoulder blades and opens his mouth, moaning helplessly against Gon’s lips. Gon’s hands are tight fists in Killua’s hair while the rest of his toned body keeps Killua pinned to the wall. Somehow Killua’s legs are wrapped around Gon’s torso and he can’t remember what they were fucking arguing about.

But when Gon is kissing him completely and utterly senseless like this, he really can’t bring himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! This was one of my favorite kiss drabbles to write out of all the requests I got ^^


	6. Empty kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Empty Kiss - When one of you don’t kiss back, just the stoic feeling of their lips on yours, it’s empty, like no one even cares anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: canon divergence, aged up characters......it’s like ten years after they parted under the World Tree

“You’re too late.”

The words cause the air to rush out of Gon’s lungs. He feels like he’s been punched in the stomach with an invisible, all powerful force; it stuns him, leaves him reeling. His head spins and his heart twists—

He had known this would be Killua’s answer. But it hurts him worse than he ever thought it would.

Once he can move again, Gon lets out a shaking breath. He presses his palms together to hide the way they shake—but Killua’s probably already noticed, he’s too smart,  _too_   _bright,_  too incredible not too—and says: “I know.”

Killua raises a silver eyebrow. “Then…why’d you say it?”

“I thought you deserved to know.”

Killua scoffs at that. He turns his back on Gon, shoulders half hunched. “Maybe I deserved to know that five years ago before you decided to drop off the face of fucking civilization. Did you ever think about that? Maybe I deserved to know that all the way back when we were under the World Tree and stupid and  _fourteen_  and saying our first goodbye of who knows how many.”

Killua’s voice is harsh, cruel. He lashes out at Gon with every word and Gon takes it, because he deserves it. He deserves it for hurting Killua a million times over, and never fully making up for it.

But he will now. He has too, this one last time.

“I didn’t know back then,” he whispers brokenly. “I didn’t know, how much I—” He swallows thickly around the lump in his throat, the burn there. “I didn’t know that I was in love with you.”

Killua turns to look at him then. There’s no blush in his ivory cheeks, no stammer. His eyes stare directly at Gon without hesitation or embarrassment and something stabs at Gon’s heart again and again and  _again._

“I already told you,” Killua says finally. “You’re too late.”

“I know,” Gon repeats and his voice is shaking now. "That’s not the only reason why I came here, you know. I came here because…I came to say goodbye. I’m leaving on an expedition with some other Hunters to an unknown territory. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

Killua’s eyes grow large at that. He understands then, what Gon is trying to say.

“Oh,” is his only response and Gon’s heart is  _bleeding_. Another time, Killua would move the sun itself to keep Gon safe and here at his side. 

But that time had passed a long time ago.

“Can I be selfish one last time?” Gon asks quietly. “Please?” 

Killua breathes out, long and slow. Then he nods.

Gon steps up to Killua. He cups Killua’s jaw in his hands and Killua’s eyes flutter shut, snowy lashes brushing pale cheeks. Killua’s skin is cool, smooth, under Gon’s calloused fingers. Gon can feel Killua’s breath on his lips and his heart starts to race even though he knows it’s silly and sad to react this way to something that isn’t real. 

But he can’t help it. It’s  _Killua._

Killua doesn’t move as Gon leans forward, doesn’t meet Gon half-way like Gon had always pictured in his head, but that’s okay.

Gon presses his lips to Killua’s lightly, eyes squeezed tightly shut to keep the horrible stinging tears at bay. Killua’s lips are soft and warm and Gon aches and yearns to be closer, to hold Killua to his chest and heart, but he won’t, he  _can’t_ because—

‘you’re too late you’re too late  _you’re too late’_


	7. After Sex kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After sex kisses: Lazy, slow presses. Limbs pressed together, chests heaving. Soft murmurs about what to do for dinner later, fingers trailing down backs, tracing lazy patterns. B rolling onto their back and A trailing their lips down their neck, kissing their shoulder, their chest, anywhere they can think of, memorizing B._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: canon universe, aged up characters
> 
> Warning: nsfw-ish, but nothing explicit! Everything is very generalized....but if you want you can always just skip this chapter

Killua smiles while Gon kisses him, slow and lazy. He can feel his heartbeat starting to calm as the euphoric high drops and he sighs into Gon’s mouth. The rush is gone, but there’s still a slow, steady pulse of happiness coursing through his veins. And Gon is its single source.

They part a few seconds later, chests heaving for air and bare limbs pressed together in a tangled mess between the sheets. Gon rests his sweaty forehead against Killua’s and Killua doesn’t bother holding back a content hum when a warm hand cups his cheek.

He opens his eyes to find Gon staring directly at him. His heart flutters and lurches out and away, towards Gon. It should be unnerving to be the center of someone’s gaze like that. But the pure love and adoration Killua finds in those gold irises erases all embarrassment and mortification he might have felt. 

Gon sees him— _all_ of him—and loves him anyway. And he sees and loves Gon, too.

He pulls Gon down and kisses him again, angling his head and loosing himself to the sensation of the movement.

“Mmm.” Gon makes a happy sound against Killua’s lips. When the kiss ends, he collapses next to Killua on the bed, smiling softly at Killua all the while.

Killua’s face grows warm. “Wh-What?”

Gon’s smile simply widens. “Nothing. I’m just really, really happy. You know?”

“…yeah. I do.”

“Good.” 

Gon leans over and presses a kiss to Killua’s shoulder, then his neck and the edge of his jaw. He’s slower than usual after their recent exertion— _much_  slower, these kisses are languid and unhurried, adoring and so very warm—but Killua doesn’t mind the change of pace. Gon’s mouth always feels good on him, no matter the pace or where exactly it is. So he lets Gon pepper him in kisses, just drapes an arm over Gon’s back and traces nameless constellations into the freckles scattered across bronze skin. 

“What about dinner?”Gon mumbles against Killua’s skin. His lips are on Killua’s chest now, on the spot right above his heart.

Killua thinks, frowning. “We could get take out?” he offers. “I don’t feel like cooking anymore.”

Gon laughs against him and Killua feels the vibrations in his bones. “Yeah.” Gon grins. “Me, neither. But…that means we’ll have to cook tomorrow, instead.”

“True. But, as long as it’s with you—” Killua tugs lightly on Gon’s tousled spikes, gaze soft, “—I’m okay with that.”

Gon’s answering beam is dazzling. “Even cooking isn’t so bad with me around, huh?” he jokes.

 _“Everything_  is better with you around,” Killua answers, in a rare moment of blunt honestly, and Gon’s eyes grow large.

He surges forward, kissing Killua deeply, and Killua flings his arms around Gon’s neck with a smile as they fall back into the pillows together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII almost forgot to post this today, whoops ^^; which is funny considering this was another favorite of mine to write? Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying these!


	8. Hesitant kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hesitant Kiss - The type of kiss where their lips touch a brush against each other’s a few times, breath fanning across each other’s faces as one waits for the other to make a move._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: modern au, aged up characters. They met while at work orrrrrr something like that haha

“This is my apartment, here,” he says and Gon stands a little straighter, blinking. 

“Oh! Um, okay, do you–do you want me to walk you up or—?”

“No, I’m—” Killua takes a deep breath, shoves his hands deep into his pockets with a smile, “—I’m good. But thanks, anyway.”

They stand there awkwardly on the sidewalk. The quiet sound of crickets is all around them, fireflies flickering in the darkness like fallen stars. Gon keeps examining the bushes like they’re the most interesting thing he’s ever seen, but the red hue on his freckled cheeks is almost dark enough to match the blush on Killua’s.

Killua clenches his hands into fists. He’s not  _stupid;_ he knows how these things work. He’s been on first dates before. Maybe not as many as Gon, but enough to know what comes next.

“You know,” Gon says softly and Killua jumps. He looks up to find Gon already staring at him, a nervous smile on his lips.

Killua’s heart lurches. His lips. His perfect, kissable lips—

“I had a really fun time tonight,” Gon continues, oblivious to Killua’s inner turmoil. “With you, I mean. ”

“Y-Yeah?”

Gon nods. “Yeah. I think…” He takes a hesitant step forward, so they’re standing chest-to-chest, and Killua’s breathing quickens. He can’t help it, Gon’s right there in front of him, he’s  _so close—_ “I think I would like to go out again, maybe. I-If you’d like to, of course!”

Gon is watching Killua anxiously now, teeth biting down on a soft bottom lip. He’s waiting for an answer and Killua’s heart is galloping in his chest because he knows there’s only really  _one_ way he can show Gon just how much he enjoyed tonight, just how much he wants there to be a next time.

So, he takes a deep breath, pulse lightning-fast, and leans forward. He lets his lips brush against Gon’s, light as a butterfly’s wing. For a few endless seconds that’s all there is; the two of them standing heart-to-heart, breath fanning across each other’s faces, blue eyes locked on gold.

And then Gon pushes forward and their mouths connect and finally— _finally—_ it’s an actual, real kiss. Gon’s lips are just as soft and warm as Killua imagined. The surge of giddiness and elation that rushes through him at the simple contact, though, is stronger than he could have ever imagined.

They move back a few seconds later. Gon’s smile is huge now and Killua can’t help but grin back. 

Gon starts, “So…I’ll pick you up same time tomorrow, then?”

Killua laughs, cheeks aching. 

“Sounds like a date.”


	9. “I’ll Be Right Back” kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’ll be right back” kisses: A puts their hands on B’s shoulders from behind them, where they are sat on the couch. He leans down and around, while B turns his head a little, accepting the quick peck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: modern au??? This could really be any setting, it doesn't matter. Aged up characters, though.

“I’ll be right back,” Gon says and Killua automatically tilts his head back, neck pressed against the soft cushion of their couch and eyes fluttering shut.

There’s the feel of warm, calloused hands on his shoulders. A ghost of a breath against his cheek, then gently curved lips against Killua’s. 

The kiss is over in a second—more of a peck than anything else. Gon squeezes his shoulders lightly before slipping away and back down the hallway, heading towards their shared bedroom. Killua slumps back into the couch as soon as he’s out of sight, his skin warming with a blush.

It’s funny how something as simple as that had became the norm since they’d moved in together. They spent every day together now, did everything together, laughed and talked and loved  _together._

 _And yet,_ he thinks with a small smile,  _even spending all that time together, a simple kiss from Gon was still enough to make his heart stutter and race and soar._


	10. Heated kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Heated kisses: Breath huffing into mouths, angrily or passionately. Hands grabbing at clothing and pulling each other closer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: canon universe, aged up characters. Late teens/early twenties probably???
> 
> Also, I listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ipttfFoOdQ) pretty much the entire time I wrote this drabble...it's a pretty good representation of what goes on in this chapter XD

It started off as a sparring session. When it evolved into something more—something more heated, something with flushed cheeks and hungry bedroom eyes and smirking lips that beg to be kissed—

Gon doesn’t really know. He doesn’t know, and he doesn’t  _care._ All he knows is that he wants Killua, and he’s never been the most patient with getting what what he wants.

“Gon!” Killua hisses. They’ve somehow managed to stumble inside but they’re shoving and pushing still, hands dragging each other close even as they force the other away. He can feel Killua’s sharp nails dragging thin red lines down his arms and chest, leaving light scratches that will still be there tomorrow, but he doesn’t stop moving, not for one second.

This a fight for dominance, and it’s not one Gon is about to loose. 

They bump into the dresser and something small topples to the floor. Killua curses in his ear. “Slow down,  _dammit,_  it’s seriously too hot for this—!”

“That’s what you said about sparring practice, too!” Gon growls and grabs two fist-fulls of Killua’s sweat-soaked shirt, forcing the taller teen to stumble into his chest. 

Killua’s mouth smashes into his. Gon tilts his head and tries to somehow get them closer, feels Killua’s fingers digging into his upper arms as he tries to do the same. There’s teeth biting down on his bottom lip, and not even the summer heat rolling in from the open window can stop a shiver from racing down his back.

It’s hot and gross and they’re both sweating and panting against each other. But Gon still wants  _more._

Killua falls back into the bed with a grunt. He doesn’t stop Gon from crawling on top of him, just wraps his arms around Gon’s neck and tugs him down so they can keep kissing. Gon reaches for the hem of Killua’s shirt, and—

There’s a tearing sound. Killua’s lips fall away from Gon’s and his head drops back against the mattress with a drawn-out groan.

“What?” Gon pants, brow furrowed. “Killua, wha—”

“This was designer clothing, Gon!” Killua moans. “One of a kind! How’m I supposed to replace—”

Gon kisses him quiet before he could say another word. He holds Killua’s face with both hands to keep him still, and kisses him and kisses him and kisses him. He kisses Killua until his lungs are on fire and he finally has to pull back for air.

“Stop—talking,” he breathes heavily against Killua’s gasping mouth. “The  _only_ thing I want you to hear you say from here on out is my name. Got it?”

Killua nods wordlessly, blue eyes growing impossibly wide, and Gon smirks. 

“Good.” He bends down and Killua doesn’t hesitate to meet him halfway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another favorite of all the kissing drabbles ^^ it was just a lot of fun to write, what can I say ahaha. Thank you to those who are still reading this far!!!


	11. Breathtaking kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Breathtaking Kiss - It’s the kiss that you can’t do anything for a few seconds after, you keep your eyes closed with mouth agape of you try to let your mind process what happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: I’m gonna say this isssss modern au? Teenagers? Yeah. That sounds good.

They don’t separate when it’s over—they stay pressed close together, so close Killua can feel Gon’s body heat, the press of Gon’s calloused and warm hands  along his jaw and neck, how Gon’s body fits perfectly against Killua’s…

How his own lips tingle the seconds after the kiss, how his lungs don’t seem to be working because his chest is too full and tight at the same time. 

“Killua…” Gon murmurs against his lips and Killua’s eyelashes flutter, heart lurching at the simple call of his name.

His eyes are still closed. There’s too many emotions rushing and swirling through him to make sense of them all and he feels like he’s drowning, somehow. Or falling. He grasps Gon’s wrists tighter to keep himself grounded and breathes in deep; even if he does fall, Gon will catch him. He knows that without having to be told, beyond a shadow of a doubt. 

A forehead presses to his and Killua finally opens his eyes. 

Two pools of gold look back at him and Killua’s breath catches in his throat. Gon’s gaze is locked on his, soft and affectionate and unwavering, and Killua can’t help but stare unblinkingly back. It feels like it’s just him and Gon here, in this moment, in the world. It’s a delicate moment, beautiful in it’s fragility, and Killua feels like he’s floating. 

Gon lifts one hand and idly caresses Killua’s cheek. There’s something close to wonder in his expression, something that makes Killua’s heart yearn and want and ache. 

They move forward together this time, lips meeting in harmony. Gon holds him to his chest and Killua is so, so, so warm everywhere. He can’t believe this is happening, but doesn’t want to open his eyes and break the spell.

He wants this with Gon—whatever  _this_ is—wants it more than he’s ever wanted anything before in his entire life. And knowing that Gon wants this too is more than enough to take Killua’s breath away. 


	12. Distracting kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Distracting Kiss - When you are competing, maybe playing video games or something so you press kisses anywhere available; arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple, just anywhere to distract them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: high school au

They’re on the final lap of the race, and Killua’s jaw is starting to ache from how hard he’s grinding his teeth together. 

He’s not panicking. There’s no reason to panic, none at all. He can totally beat Gon. It’s not even a question. He’s way better than Gon in pretty much every single video game they’ve ever played, including this one, he’s totally got this under control. 

But it just so happens that there’s a whole month’s supply of super rare chobo-robo’s resting on this final lap. If he wins, he’s in rich chocolate-y heaven. If he looses, he has to let Gon pick out his clothes for the next month and a half. And that  _cannot_ happen. Not with Gon’s nonexistent fashion taste.

They’re coming around the final curve. The music picks up, confetti beginning to fall into the air. If Killua squints, he can make out the digital black and white finish line off in the distance on the screen.

And they’re _still_  neck-to-neck. How that happened, Killua doesn’t know. But if he doesn’t do something quick, his chocolate is as good as gone.

He curses under his breath and sees Gon smirk from the corner of his eye. A rush of anger surges through him—that smug little  _bastard_ —and Killua  _moves._

Throwing down his controller, Killua lunges at Gon. He has just enough time to see Gon’s golden eyes fly open wide in a mixture of alarm and fear, hears the sound of Gon’s controller clattering the floor, and then he’s grabbing Gon’s cheeks tightly, crushing their lips together.

He doesn’t give Gon the chance to register what’s happening. He presses kisses across freckled cheeks and on his button nose, all over bronze skin and a laughing mouth, anywhere and  _everywhere_ as long as he’s blocking Gon view from the TV screen. 

“Ki-Killua!” Gon gasps between the kisses. He’s a giggling mess, caught between pushing Killua away and enjoying the rare show of obvious affection. “C-Cut it out, I can’t  _see_ —”

“Perfect!”

Killua’s off him in a flash, darting for his controller before Gon can do so much as gape. He pushes down on the speed button and flies past Gon’s dormant car.

_“WINNER!!!”_

Killua lets out a loud whoop, throwing his fist into the air. “Yes! HA, take that Gon—ACK!”

He topples onto his back, Gon crashing head-first into his chest. When he can finally breathe again, he finds Gon’s pouting face hovering mere inches above his.

“That was mean, Killua!” Gon whines. “You did that all on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, well.” Killua shrugs awkwardly, his shoulders pinned to the floor by Gon’s warm, calloused hands. “All’s fair in love and war.”

Gon shakes his head and scrunches up his nose. “You’re lucky.”

“Lucky I won?”

Gon snorts. _“No._  You’re lucky you’re so cute that I’d rather kiss you instead of ask for a rematch.”

Killua’s lips curve upwards into a grin. “That makes two of us,” he purrs and Gon’s eyes gleam. 

He hooks a finger around the collar of Gon’s shirt, heart starting to race with anticipation, and pulls Gon down to meet his waiting lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot more fun writing this request specifically than I expected...I was actually kind of scared to write it because I had a very specific image in my head and I was worried about messing it up for some reason??? Anyway, it turned out fine there was nothing to worry about XD


	13. "I Thought I Lost You" kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I thought I lost you” kisses: The breath is knocked out of both of them with the force that they collide with. Hands grip the back of t-shirts and palms are pressed up and under shirts, holding them close, feeling the warmth of their skin. Palms are pressed to cheeks, thumbs swiping away tears until their mouths collide messily, the world seeming to disappear around them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: canon universe, aged up characters

Killua staggers upright, coughing out mouthfuls of white dust and debris falling through the air. His head spins and his vision is blurred. His knees give out and he almost falls on his face, only managing to catch himself on a piece of broken pipeline last second with a low curse.

Gritting his teeth, Killua pushes himself back up until he can stand. The explosion had come out of no where, and had destroyed everything in its path. How the enemy even had the ability to do this kind of damage with his weak-ass Nen technique is a total mystery. Gon is gonna flip when he—

Killua’s heart drops.

Gon. Where is he?

“Gon?” he says out loud and his voice echoes off cracked cement and chunks of broken buildings. There’s nothing but the sound of still-crumbling foundation, the blood roaring in Killua’s ears, the rapid thumping of his own heartbeat.

 _No,_  Killua thinks as he feels himself turn paper-white. No. No, Gon, has to be okay. This is _Gon,_  he had survived so many attacks before—

But…what _if?_

“GON!!!” Killua bellows his name this time. His throat burns with the force of his shout, voice cracking with desperation, but he doesn’t care,  _he doesn’t care_ — “GON! Dammit, where are you?!”

He’s sprinting through the building’s remains now, a streak of lightning against the smoke and ash. His eyes are stinging and his lungs are on fire and he can barely breathe.

His heart is in worse pain than everything else though; it’s screaming, begging, writhing in pain. Because if Gon was hurt, if he was injured or—or  _worse,_  nothing else would matter. If something happened to Gon, Killua would—

“—llua!”

Killua skids to a stop and pebbles go flying. He spins around, pinpointing the familiar shout in a second, heart jumping into his throat.

 _“KILLUA!_ Killua, over here!!!”

He sees Gon’s spikes and starts running. Gon is already flying at him with wild, gold eyes and they crash into each other with enough force to knock the air out of their lungs.

Killua gasps desperately, clutching the back of Gon’s torn t-shirt until it twists in his fists. Gon is warm and real and  _living_  under his hands and he nearly sobs at the relief that crashes over him. He grips Gon tighter and buries his face into the crook of his dirt-smudged neck. 

Gon’s breaths are unsteady in his ear, like he’s trying to hold back tears himself. He has one hand in the matted puffs of Killua’s hair, the other pressed flat against the curve of Killua’s spine. Killua can even feel the erratic, too fast pounding of Gon’s heartbeat where their chests are pressed against each other.

 _And he’s shaking,_  Killua realizes, eyes snapping open. Gon is noticeably trembling in his arms and it sends a stab of pain through his heart.

“Gon—” he starts, voice hoarse from screaming that very same name with too much volume and fear, but then Gon kisses him and any thought of talking vanishes.

Gon kisses him with a kind of reckless desperation. He kisses Killua messily, without grace, but with vigor and a passion that screams his desire for Killua with every move of his lips. It’s the same kind of desperation that Killua had seen in his eyes when they first spotted each other, it’s the same kind of desperation Killua felt when he realized Gon wasn’t with him after the explosion. And so he kisses Gon back, nails digging into his shoulder-blades to keep him close, because it’s a feeling he understands it all too well.

He can’t loose Gon. Not again. 

Gon’s broad palms move to touch Killua’s cheeks, and it’s only when Gon wipes away his tears that Killua realizes that he’s crying.

“Shhh, Killua,” Gon whispers as he pulls back with a crooked smile. His own eyes are too bright and shining to be a trick of the light. “It’s okay now.”

“Is it?” Killua croaks and Gon nods a bit unsteadily.

“Mhm! As long as we’re together—” Gon leans forward until their foreheads are pressed against one another, “—as long as that’s true, we’ll be okay. I know it. So…stay with me. Okay?”

Killua breathes in deep, lungs shuddering, and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another favorite <3 I know I don't respond often but I wanted to say thank you all for all the love this story has received, it means the world to me!!!


	14. In The Dark kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In the dark kisses: The movie plays in the background, but A and B are hardly paying attention from the back row. They kiss soundlessly, long and soft, fingers locked. A’s arm is thrown behind B’s seat, wrist bent to curl their fingers into B’s hair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: modern au

_It’s a good thing Killua picked the movie,_ Gon thinks, fists buried in puffs of silver hair. Because he lost track of the movie’s plot a long, long time ago, and there’s no way he would be able to recover from his severe lack of attention by this point.

It’s not as if he really cares about that though. Killua is much,  _much_ more interesting than any dumb movie, anyway. The feel of his curls between Gon’s fingers is soft and silky; the way his lips move soundlessly against Gon’s is hypnotizing, memorizing; how his elegant hand curls around Gon’s neck makes Gon arch into his touch—

And Gon  _loves_  it. He loves kissing Killua, and somehow kissing him in the back row of some random movie theater is even better than their normal kissing? No one is paying attention to them here, and Killua isn’t caught up in his usual spell of embarrassment to try to push Gon away.  

He’s just focused on Gon, just like Gon is focused on Killua. And it’s always best when the world melts away and all that’s left is the two of them and their lips and their bodies and their desire to be closer than close.

Gon sighs against Killua’s mouth. Light flickers behind his closed eyelids as the movie plays on—

And the only thing Gon can pay attention to is Killua. 


	15. Drunk kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This was.....not on either of the kissing requests lists so there's no summary! I think the title pretty much gives you an idea of what might be going on in this chapter though XD_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: college au, aged up characters (as in, they're at the legal age to be drinking wherever they are)

Kissing him is like drowning in the sun, and Killua already lost himself somewhere between the sixth and ninth drink, but he thinks he could get drunk again on this guy’s kisses alone.

Killua clumsily throws his arms around broad shoulders and presses himself closer, closer,  _closer._  He doesn’t even know the name of the other guy he’s currently making out with in the corner of some random downtown party, but his lips feel too good against Killua’s to pull away, and his body feels even better. 

Killua’s mind is a fuzzy haze of pleasure as warm, calloused hands dip under his shirt to press against the curve of his back. He hums against the sun-man’s mouth, lips curling, and angles his head. 

The entire room spins in dizzy circles from that small movement alone. Killua lets out a choking gasp as he starts to fall— 

Strong, muscular arms wrap around his back and yank Killua back upright.

“Whoa!” 

…or would’ve fallen if not for the hot, sun-like man who managed to catch him just before he landed face-first on the floor.

Killua squints at the face of the man he’s been heavily kissing for the past half hour. It’s all a blur even at this range. But he can make out freckles, gold eyes, tan skin, blinding white teeth in a brilliant smile—holy shit, this guy really  _is_  the sun personified.

 _“You—”_ Killua slurs, grabbing sun-man’s shirt and dragging him close to murmur against his lips, “—are one hell of a catch. Y'know that?”

The guy giggles. Killua would’ve been annoyed if this was any other time, or any other person. He probably would’ve already died by now just from the cheesy line that somehow managed to slip past his mouth. 

But the alcohol singing in his veins paints everything in a rosy glow and this guy doesn’t seem to mind Killua’s cheesy-ness in the slightest, not when he cups the back of Killua’s head to smash their mouths together in another messy kiss.

Killua closes his eyes, surrenders himself to his senses. Their lips move against each other sloppily and everywhere the sun-man touches him leaves Killua’s skin tingling. He feels like he’s buzzing somehow, floating high above in the starry sky and  _wanting._ He wants more, but he’s too drunk to know what exactly he’s craving.

“Wh-Wha’s your name?” he manages to stammer out when they finally separate a few minutes later, panting against each other.

The world narrows to the sun-man’s lopsided, dazzling smile. “Gon.”

Warmth floods Killua’s chest.  _Gon._ The sun-man’s name is Gon.

“And yours?” Gon asks hopefully and Killua smirks.

He tosses his head seductively—only managing to sway slightly before Gon’s hands are on his waist, steadying him and feeling oh so warm—and says with a wink, “Keep kissing me like that, and I promise you’ll find out.”

Gon’s grin widens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......another favorite......... XD


	16. Christmas kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Christmas kisses: More smile than actual kiss. A holds mistletoe above their heads while B rolls their eyes, but pulls A down by the collar of their ugly Christmas sweater for a heated kiss. A takes B by the waist and walks forward until they are around the corner, away from the prying eyes and hoots of the rest of their friends and family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: modern au for this one because I don’t think they even have Christmas in the canon universe???? And uh aged up characters

“Just how long have you been standing here for, exactly?” Killua asks him, hands on his hips.

He looks like he’s trying hard not to smile, a slight twitch at the end of his lips, and the sight only succeeds in making Gon grin even harder. 

“Not too long,” he admits. “But, my arm _is_ starting to hurt, so…”

Killua’s blue eyes flicker upwards—to the mistletoe hanging from Gon’s finger tips above their heads. His blue eyes seem to glow in the dim light, and Gon can just make out the laughter and shouts of Leorio, Kurapika and their other friends celebrating Christmas Eve in the living room a few feet away. It’s late into the evening and Gon feels happy and fuzzy and  _good,_  and all he wants now is to hold Killua in his arms  _if only Killua would let him._

“Hmm…” Killua tilts his head as if considering him. Gon’s about to let out a whine of complaint that Killua really shouldn’t be teasing his boyfriend of five years like this when Killua suddenly snags Gon by the collar of his ugly Christmas sweater and yanks him forward.

The mistletoe drops from Gon’s hands and falls to the floor. He grabs Killua’s hips to steady himself. The kiss Killua gives him is more of a smile than a kiss; his mouth curves where it presses against Gon’s, graceful hands curling around his neck and into his dark spikes. Killua’s normally pale cheeks are flushed warm from eggnog and red wine and laughing too hard for hours with their friends. Gon can taste all of that and more on his lips and something hot and yearning twists in the pit of Gon’s stomach.

Without separating, Gon starts to walk backwards. He takes Killua with him and continues to press feather-light kisses across that red mouth and pink-stained skin…

“Wh-Where are we g-going, Gon?” Killua asks, breathless and silver hair skewed wildly out of place.

“Someplace a little more…” he leans forward to whisper into Killua’s scarlet-tipped ears, “… _private._ I have an early Christmas gift, just for you.”

Killua’s eyes grow impossibly large and Gon feels a shudder run through his body. Gon would’ve laughed at his reaction if he hadn’t fought down a shiver himself.

“Let’s hurry up and get someplace private then,” Killua says, voice strained, and Gon sweeps him into his arms.


	17. Comforting kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Comforting kisses: B walks into find A sitting on the bed, shoulders shaking, cheeks wet. A looks up, face looking stricken for a moment. B is shocked, and quietly says A’s name. At this, A breaks, face crumpling, and only barely has time to reach both hands out for B before B is there, kneeling at A’s feet. B takes A’s hands first, kissing their knuckles and palms. Then B reaches up to hold A’s face, pressing soft kisses around their cheeks, their lips, murmuring “it’s okay” and “you’re alright” and “I’m here” in between._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: canon universe, aged up characters
> 
> (I would recommend listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=km_JvvizkBc) while you read this chapter to get into the proper mood of the drabble!)

They both have nightmares, from that time. Gon doesn’t know how they  _wouldn’t_ have nightmaresafter everything they went through, after everything they witnessed and everything they did. It’s impossible to forget and just as hard to remember. 

So the memories come to him in his sleep through flashes and blurs, in the stickiness of indigo blood trailing down his fingers and too-long hair flowing around his ears. He sees Kite’s detached arm soar through the air, feels the numbness and burning, all-consuming anger, hears Killua’s ear-splitting scream of his name that cuts him straight through his core…

Gon doesn’t know what Killua dreams about. Killua won’t tell him and Gon is still selfish, but he isn’t cruel. The nightmares are worse though for Killua, he thinks. Because when Gon wakes from his nightmares, it’s with a shout or yell or thrash, but with Killua…

When Killua wakes from his nightmare, he wakes with silence. And that’s so much worse.

“Gon.”

The cool hand shaking Gon’s shoulder wakes him within seconds. He blearily blinks awake and immediately winces; the lamp besides Killua’s side of their bed is on, and it’s too bright, too jarring after hours of sleep and the sun isn’t even up yet, so  _why—_

It’s then that he sees the tears wetting Killua’s cheeks, the redness of his eyes, and his heart drops.

“Killua?” he whispers as he pushes himself up with one hand. Killua is already sitting cross-legged on their bed, sheets pooled around his waist. “What is it? What’s wrong…”

 To Gon’s horror, Killua’s bottom lip trembles. His best friend looks down at his lap and clenches shaking hands into fists.

“I-I had.” Killua swallows thickly. “I had—”

“—a nightmare?” Gon finishes for him and Killua nods unsteadily. 

Gon’s chest aches and bleeds and he feels like he could cry himself at how miserable and helpless and  _sad_  Killua looks right now. He would do anything to permanently erase that expression from Killua’s face, but he knows only time and healing can do that.

For now, all he can do give Killua the comfort and love he deserves. The same comfort and love he gives Gon so many times over and over again.

Killua looks up, caught off-guard, when Gon takes his hands in his. He doesn’t say anything as Gon raises Killua’s hands to his mouth, or when Gon presses his lips tenderly to Killua’s knuckles. Gon takes his time to carefully kiss each bone. Then he flips the pale hand over and kisses the center of Killua’s scarred palm.

“You’re here,” Gon murmurs against Killua’s skin. “Killua, it’s okay. It was a dream.”

He raises his head to meet shining, azure eyes. Killua’s gaze is uncharacteristically intense; he stares at Gon without blinking, as if he’s terrified that one flutter of his eyelashes will end with Gon vanishing from his sight forever. 

The thought makes Gon’s heart twist until his breath catches in his throat. The idea of loosing Killua, or of them separating again, steals the air from his lungs. Is that what Killua dreams of? Is that why he doesn’t speak of it, because he’s that scared of the nightmare becoming a reality?

It takes him a few moments before he’s able to move again. He slowly lowers Killua’s hands to the space between their legs, only then reaching up to cradle Killua’s face. 

“You’re here,” he repeats and softly kisses the corner of Killua’s still-quivering lips. “It’s okay.” He kisses a damp cheek. “You’re alright.” He pushes aside starlight bangs to kiss Killua’s forehead.  _“I’m_ here. And I won’t ever leave you. I promise.”

Killua laughs, but it’s broken. A laugh that’s half a sob doesn’t really count as a laugh, and the sound makes Gon’s eyes prickle and burn.

“Good,” Killua chokes out, to Gon’s surprise. “Because I’m never gonna leave you, either. So—” He takes a deep, shuddering breath and wraps his arms tightly around Gon’s middle. 

“—let’s just stay like this a little while longer, okay?” he finishes, voice quiet. 

Gon doesn’t hesitate to crush Killua to his chest and bury his face in silver hair to keep himself from crying. He’s not even sure what he’s crying about, but Killua’s body is warm and familiar against his, and Gon knows at that exact moment there’s no place he’d rather be but here, with Killua. Even if they are a little bit broken, a little bit bruised. They’re still together, and that’s all that matters to Gon.

“Okay,” he whispers.


	18. "I Love You, But Please Shut Up!" kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This kiss request wasn't on either of those kiss lists either! But this drabble was inspired by[THIS ART BY SLEEP-SAN](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/171224189473/sleep-san-undercuts-are-the-way-to-go-%E1%83%9A-%E1%83%9A), so please check it out before reading this chapter!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble setting: canon universe, aged up characters but they're still teens here

Gon knows Killua is mad at him.

Well. Not mad at him,  _per se,_  because Killua is never actually  _mad_ mad at him. But he’s definitely getting to that irritated, scowling face, annoyed kind of mad that Gon is more than a little familiar with after five years since their initial meeting.

Gon can’t help it though. He just really,  _really_  loves Killua’s new haircut.

“Gon,” Killua says, cutting off Gon’s last sentence as he very visibly grounds his teeth together.  _“Cut it out_ , jeez. I know you like my hair, okay, I get it. But you’ve been going on about it for thirty minutes already—”

“Thirty minutes well spent!” Gon chirps happily. He reaches out and Killua stiffens as Gon runs his fingers through shortened silver locks just above Killua’s ear. A red blush blossoms across pale cheeks and Gon grins, delighted at the sight.

The hair cut Killua went with today is different than his usual. Today he’d gone in with his slightly overgrown dandelion-puff of white hair, and had reappeared with something that had taken Gon by total surprise:

An undercut.

And Gon  _loved_  it.

“It’s so nice, Killua,” Gon sighs and Killua’s blush deepens until his entire face is scarlet under the glare of the afternoon sun. “Really, I’m being serious! Your hair is especially fuffy at the top now, so I can still touch it a lot and bury my face in it when we hug! Oh, and it’s short at the bottom so you won’t complain when we have to take those Hunter jobs at the super hot locations.”

He paused. “Or maybe you’ll still complain, because you’re Killua, but maybe not as much because it’s a ton lighter now! Plus like this I can see your eyes a lot better and that means I can stare into them more, so— _MPH!!!”_

The rest of his words are cut off as chapped lips are smashed against his. 

He blinks owlishly at Killua’s scrunched up face—the cute way his nose is wrinkled, how his eyes are screwed tightly shut, his warm and wonderful and good mouth against Gon’s—and then his brain finally registers that  _Killua is kissing him_  and he hurriedly, eagerly, moves to kiss Killua back.

They pull away a few minutes later, both breathing heavily against each other. Gon’s head is dizzy from lack of air and Killua Killua  _Killua—_

“I,” Killua starts between pants and Gon zeros in on narrowed blue eyes. “Love you. But please  _shut_   _up_  about my haircut, dammit.”

Gon’s heart is pounding too fast. He cups Killua’s chin, traces Killua’s red bottom lip with his thumb as he asks, “What if I keep on talking about your haircut, anyway? Will you just kiss me again?”

Killua smirks and Gon’s stomach flips. Killua says smartly, “I don’t need an excuse like that to kiss you, stupid.”

That’s all Gon needs to hear before he’s cupping the back of Killua’s head and pulling him back down. Their lips meet in the middle and Gon smiles into the kiss, arms winding around Killua’s hips to hold him closer.

Maybe it’s not the haircut Gon loves. Maybe it’s just Killua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! :D I had a really fun time writing all of these kisses and I hope you had a fun time reading all of them too ^^ if you feel like leaving a comment I would love to hear which kiss was your favorite <3 either way, thank you so so so much for making it all the way through to the end, dear reader!

**Author's Note:**

> [[My tumblr]](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
